In the past, use of a toboggan has often resulted in hazardous safety conditions due to the fact that coventional toboggan designs have no provision for manuvering if an unexpected obstruction is encountered. Toboggans and similar vehicles, being supported by snow or snow-like material when in use, are able to utilize a steering mechanism similar to a boat rudder in that a rudder blade produces a torque on the toboggan when inserted into the snow at an angle to the direction of motion. Said torque then results in a steering action when the rudder is attached to the toboggan.